


Admission

by irish_trash_cash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I hope you all enjoy it, except that i didn't write it for myself, oh well, this is just pure self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_trash_cash/pseuds/irish_trash_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relatively long fic where the reader struggles with their feelings for Alistair, (Scotland,) only to be helped by Aedan (Northern Ireland.) (See my Tumblr to know more about my OCs!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission

You shivered slightly as you walked along the side of the road, hands stuffed in your pockets in an attempt to regain the feeling in your fingers. It wasn’t snowing out… at least not yet, but the wind was bitter cold as you made your way to the hotel. Your meeting ended early due to the weather advisory, and you mistakenly decided to walk instead of catch a cab. Looking up you guessed you had only a few blocks left to go, then hung your head to avoid a particularly cold blast of wind, momentarily closing your eyes. The wind quickly ceased, and you looked up again, only to meet a pair of steel blue eyes, just inches from your face.

“Jesus Christ!” You screamed, jumping back in surprise. The Scotsman in front of you howled with laughter, and stopped walking as you leaned against the nearest building, clutching your chest.

“You should have seen the look on yer’ face!” Alistair laughed. He raked a hand through his hair and flipped his hood up, leaning against the wall next to you.

“The Hell was that for!” You screamed, giving him a quick punch to the arm. At first you meant to seem intimidating, but remembering that the man juggled bowling balls for fun, you figured “intimidating” was the last thing you would come across as.

“You were walking with yer’ damn eyes closed and you expected me not to scare ya’?” He asked. You looked up at him with a hardened expression, but laughed lightly when you saw the excited grin on his face. You replied with a passive “Whatever,” then sidestepped around him and continued on your way to the hotel. Alistair, quick to follow, moved to walk in front of you, his large frame shielding you from the bitter cold.

“The Hell is wrong with you, wanderin’ alone in the cold like this?” He asked, walking backwards so he could face you.

“Didn’t want to waste money on a cab.” You replied with a shrug. You weren’t lying, but you weren’t being entirely truthful either. You knew Alistair always walked to the hotel after meetings, and you were hoping you would run into him.

“Dunnae want to waste money on a cab? You’re cheaper than Austria.” He said in a mocking tone.

“Yup,” you replied quickly, unsure if you would be able to keep lying to him like this. The truth is, you really liked Alistair. Like, like, liked him. You’d known each other for years now, but he was just too oblivious to take a hint, always going for a girl seemingly easier than yourself. You were somewhat glad no one knew about your feelings for him. Well, no one except Saoirse and Everett, that is.

“I think the cold is messin’ up that big brain of yours.” Alistair laughed, reaching out to ruffle your hair with a hand nearly as big as your head. “This is the least you’ve talked in all the time I’ve known ya’.” You just laughed silently and glanced to the side, seeing you were now at the hotel. You weren’t very sure, but you thought you saw Alistair frown a bit as you walked past him, but shook off the feeling, replacing it with one of content as you were welcomed by the warmth of the lobby.

“Alistair, thank God you’re here!” Someone yelled. Glancing to your left you saw Aedan running towards you, carefully holding a styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand.

“What’s happened now?” Alistair sighed as Aedan slid to a halt in front of him.

“Alright, I’ll give you the short version,” Aedan chimed, grabbing Alistair’s arm and pulling him to sit on a nearby couch. Figuring you had nowhere else to go, and wanting to know what was going on, you eagerly sat in a nearby armchair. “So we’re in England, clearly,” Aedan started, sipping his coffee carefully, “so it’s Arthur’s responsibility to book rooms for everyone and all that, but he fucked up and-”

“Language!” Alistair barked, glaring at Aedan.

“Sure, sure, okay.” Aedan replied hurriedly, “so, Arthur didn’t book enough rooms so now we’ve got to share with people, and it’s the management’s responsibility to-”

“Is this conversation going anywhere?” Alistair asked annoyedly, shooting Aedan a glare that told him to get on with it.

“The hotel messed up our rooms and some of us are gonna’ have to share.” Aedan said hollowly, feigning dejection.

“…Well that was over-dramatic.” You stated after a moment of silence.

“It sure was.” Aedan sang, “While we wait for Arthur to show up with the key cards, where were you two?” He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. When realization hit you, your eyes widened and you glared at him.

“Who-” You began, knowing damn well that he probably found out about your “crush,” but you stopped yourself, remembering that Alistair was still there. Before either of you could answer, however, Arthur approached you, holding a stack of cards wrapped in a rubber band.

“Well now that that’s settled…” Arthur trailed off, unfolding a piece of paper and scanning the page. He mumbled to himself a bit, flipped it around to examine the other side, then opened his mouth to say something, but Aedan interrupted him by standing up and grabbing the paper.

“Forget yer’ reading glasses?” He joked, earning a glare from Arthur. Aedan looked at it for a second before handing it back and singing “515.” Arthur shuffled through the stack of key cards, and handed you one with a forced smile that badly covered up his frustration with the situation. You simply smiled back as you took the card and retreated to the nearby banquet hall for a much needed cup of coffee.

\-----

Yawning and stretching your back, you meandered about the hotel, on your way to the elevator. Upon finding it, you squeezed in with a few other people, and pressed the illuminated “5” on the button panel. The elevator stopped on the third and fourth floors, and you were more than relieved when it finally stopped at yours, always nervous of ending up stuck in one of the metal death boxes.

“Going to bed already?” Alfred questioned as you walked past him struggling to balance an armful of chip bags and a 12 pack of pop while he put his key card in the slot.

“Of course, it’s nine thirty at night.” You laughed, stopping briefly to help him. He chuckled in response, giving you a sarcastic “Okay,” before retreating to his room, presumably to watch movies until dawn. Walking a bit further, you finally came to your room, letting out a sigh of exhaustion when you stepped inside. However, it was soon apparent that something was off. Your bags, which you had asked to be delivered earlier, were nowhere to be seen, and it sounded like someone was just getting out of the shower. You figured it was whoever you were sharing a room with, so that wasn’t a big deal, but that still left the mystery of where your bags had gone…

“I didn’t think you’d be stopping by tonight.” Someone to your left stated. Turning to see who it was, your eyes widened and you quickly looked away, feeling a blush tint your cheeks. It was Alistair. Normally you wouldn’t have reacted in such a way, except for the fact that he currently hasn’t wearing anything but a towel around his waist, and another wrapped around his head.

“What the Hell!” You screamed, trying to act cool about it, but failing miserably. You looked over at Alistair, who only cocked his head in a confused manner.

“Don’t “what the Hell” me.” He laughed, walking to his bag on the table and searching through it. “You’re the one coming into my room at ten o'clock at night.”

“Your room? This is my room.” You replied, showing him your key card. He sauntered toward you to look at it, and it took every fiber of your being to not stare at the burly Scotsman’s body as drops of water trailed down his torso.

“This… seems like a mistake, but oh well.” He said nonchalantly, shrugging as he tossed the card back toward your stiff form. Gathering his clothes he went back to the bathroom to change, leaving you to stand there questioning your self control. You decided you’d just go lie down, and seeing there was only one bed, you collapsed on the nearby couch. Closing your eyes for what felt like only a second, you were suddenly awoken by something being thrown on top of you.

“That’s my spot. You can have the bed.” Alistair chuckled. Blinking a few times to wake up, you realized he had thrown a pillow at you in an attempt to wake you up, and was standing across the room in a T-shirt and flannel pants. Upset about being woken up so suddenly, you grabbed the pillow and threw it back at an unsuspecting Alistair, who took it right to the face.

Realizing what you just did, you jumped up from the couch and cowered away as Alistair laughed and grabbed the pillow from the floor, preparing to throw it back at you. In an attempt to escape, you climbed on the bed and dashed under the covers just as the pillow whizzed past your shoulder, smacking the headboard.

“Don’t think you can escape that easily, dammit.” Alistair laughed, pulling up the covers and flopping down on top of you. You groaned loudly as he crushed you between himself and the mattress, and flailed your arms around to get him off, only to lie still after a moment, defeated. Alistair lay still as well, except for his slight shaking from laughter, his face buried in the sheets next to your head, muffling any noise he made. After a moment he looked up at you, still laughing slightly. You felt somewhat awkward beneath him, and unconsciously reached up and smoothed his bangs away from his eyes.

You had always daydreamed like a silly schoolgirl about moments like this. You, lying in bed with the man you were pretty certain you loved, looking into each other’s eyes and being totally comfortable with the situation. Although comfortable wouldn’t be the best word, since you were still so stiff and awkward. Because of this, you figured it would be best to relocate, since your fingers were still tangled in Alistair’s hair, and he was still staring at you with an expression that you couldn’t quite read, but before you could move, the unthinkable happened. Alistair slowly, almost hesitantly leaned forward, looking at you again before leaning in more and pressing his lips to yours.

You didn’t know what to think as Alistair kissed you, except that the burly Scotsman was surprisingly gentle. He moved his lips slightly against yours, but you were still too shocked to react, and he pulled away when you failed to reciprocate.

“I… um. I’m sorry.” He muttered, looking to the side, a desolate look coming to his face. You continued to stare at him, processing what happened and how to react, and you decided if there was any time to act on your feelings for him, it was now. Tightening your grip on his hair, you pulled Alistair forward and kissed him back; kissed him like you had never kissed anyone before because until now, you had never felt so satisfied by just a kiss. Alistair froze for a second before raising himself up onto his elbows and leaning into you more.

“Alright, before this gets too far, I have to ask, what that was.” Alistair said, pulling away suddenly, much to your dismay.

“What was what?” You questioned, “You’re the one that kissed me first.” Alistair rolled his eyes and laughed, rolling so you were both on your sides.

“What I meant was whether or not that was a return of affection.” He drawled, looking at you through half-lidded eyes. You didn’t reply, at least not with words. You merely smoothed your hand over his arm, which was situated around your waist, and kissed him again in a much more playful manner.

“It’s about fucking time.” Someone shouted suddenly. You and Alistair looked up at each other, then glanced around the room, but there was no one there.

“Aedan!” Alistair barked suddenly, making you jump.

“Hey, I gotta share a room with Saoirse because neither of you could take a hint!” Aedan’s voice yelled from what you realized was the room next to yours. You laughed and pulled Alistair back to you before he could respond, and for once you were thankful for one of Aedan’s schemes.


End file.
